


Run Away With Me

by PaintingWithWords (paint_with_words)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, On the Run, Thieves Guild, viktuuri_summer19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paint_with_words/pseuds/PaintingWithWords
Summary: Yuuri sat down next to Viktor on the bed and upended the sack he’d hidden inside his shirts.  Gold coins and jewelry poured out onto the bed, as well as a small gilded chest.  Viktor emptied his sack as well, adding to the glittering pile.For a moment, they sat there, looking at the treasures in front of them.  Neither of them had ever seen this much wealth before and it was mesmerizing.  Viktor reached out and plucked a necklace from the pile and held it up, watching it gleam in the candlelight.  If they did this with every piece here, they would be here all night, and that would never do if they wanted to be at the docks at dawn.“Let’s just divide it up, Vitya,” Yuuri murmured.  “We can’t keep any of the jewelry, you know that.”Viktor frowned, but he nodded and put the necklace back.“I know, but… it’s beautiful,” he sighed wistfully.“You’re beautiful,” Yuuri countered, leaning in for a kiss.  “When we get this out of our hands, I’ll buy you your own gold necklace, if you want.”





	Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallsintograce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallsintograce/gifts).

> This piece was written for [fallsintograce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallsintograce/pseuds/fallsintograce), who asked for Yuuri and Viktor as thieves enjoying their work. I hope you like it, Grace! Enjoy!
> 
> Also, many thanks to the super fast beta from both jayps and [louciferish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louciferish/pseuds/louciferish). You two rock!

Yuuri leaned against the back of the door and sighed, grateful to finally be back in their tiny rented room. The job had gone off without a hitch, which he almost couldn’t believe. Giacometti’s information had been excellent, even if it came with a high price. How he came by it Yuuri didn’t know, nor did he want to. He knew better than to ask those kinds of questions or to argue with the results.

At first, Yuuri had been wary of taking the job, not wanting to go against Yakov and the guild or hit the Church. Both were dangerous and Yuuri wasn’t sure which one frightened him more. Yakov was brutal and unforgiving when he meted out punishments to those who took unsanctioned jobs. But the Church held sway over many powerful people and their reach was long. Had they been caught, or if their roles in the robbery were ever discovered… Yuuri shuddered, not wanting to think about the various and sundry ways they could be put to death. 

On the other side of the room, Viktor sat down on the bed and began to comb out his long hair. It was filthy, full of ash to turn his platinum locks grey like those of an old man. Yuuri wanted to take the comb from him and run it through those silken strands until they shone like the sun, but there would be time for that later. For now, they needed to divide up the take and get Giacometti his share as quickly as possible. 

Yuuri took off all but one of the shirts he wore and let them fall to the floor, grateful that he could finally shed their weight. Even though the night was warm, he’d worn extra clothing to disguise his appearance. Their precautions had been unnecessary. Yuuri just hoped their luck held a little longer and they could make good on their escape.

He sat down next to Viktor on the bed and upended the sack he’d hidden inside his shirts. Gold coins and jewelry poured out onto the bed, as well as a small gilded chest. Viktor emptied his sack as well, adding to the glittering pile. 

For a moment, they sat there, looking at the treasures in front of them. Neither of them had ever seen this much wealth before and it was mesmerizing. Viktor reached out and plucked a necklace from the pile and held it up, watching it gleam in the candlelight. If they did this with every piece here, they would be here all night, and that would never do if they wanted to be at the docks at dawn.

“Let’s just divide it up, Vitya,” Yuuri murmured. “We can’t keep any of the jewelry, you know that.” 

Viktor frowned, but he nodded and put the necklace back.

“I know, but… it’s beautiful,” he sighed wistfully. 

“_You’re _ beautiful,” Yuuri countered, leaning in for a kiss. “When we get this out of our hands, I’ll buy you your own gold necklace, if you want.”

Viktor merely smirked. He put the necklace down on the bed and began gathering up the other pieces of jewelry to go with it. Yuuri helped and soon they were in their own neat little pile, separate from the rest. What lay before them were payments for indulgences, given to the Church by those who were wealthy as well as wicked. All a person’s earthly desires could be satisfied and all their sins forgiven, provided they could pay the right price.

They put the jewelry back into one of the sacks and set it down next to the bed. That would go to Giacometti as his part of the take. Had he not told them where these treasures were and exactly how to get them, they would be like the others in the guild, waiting for the next odd job from Yakov. Or, had they thrown off the yoke of the guild completely, they would be outlaws in the street, waiting for a drunkard to wander by and “drop” his purse or trying to steal enough food to fill their bellies for another day, hoping to go undiscovered by Yakov and his minions. Neither was a good option. No one left the guild.

When the hit on the Church was discovered- and it would be discovered, eventually- Yakov would become aware that there were people acting outside of his sphere of influence, something he would never let go unpunished. If they were so foolish as to stay, they would be hunted down, and their bodies would be dumped in the river for the morning watch to discover. Yuuri had seen it before. They all had.

Yuuri wanted a different end to their story.

They took all but a handful of coins and placed them in the other sack. Yuuri rolled them up inside the pile of shirts he’d shed when they arrived to keep them from making noise. Viktor reached under the bed and pulled out the worn pack he’d hidden there earlier in the evening and slipped the shirts inside. This was their agreed upon part of the take and while it might not be worth as much as the jewelry, neither of them were worried about it. Jewelry had to be fenced; coins didn’t. And there was more than enough coin here to buy them passage on a ship and take them to new lives far, far away. 

“What about this?” Viktor said, pointing to the small chest on the bed. “We could just put it in with Giacometti’s share and not worry about it.”

Yuuri picked up the chest and considered Viktor’s words. It would be best to do exactly as Viktor said... but where was the fun in that? 

“Or we could open it up and see what’s inside,” Yuuri countered, smirking at Viktor. “It’s small. If it’s something we want, we keep it. If not, we give it to Giacometti. What do you think, Vitya?”

For a moment, Viktor said nothing, long fingers tapping at his lower lip while he thought. Yuuri expected him to say no, to argue that they should just toss it in with Giacometti’s share and be done with it. But he saw the gleam in Viktor’s eyes, the one that got them into trouble more times than not…

“Open it,” Viktor said at last. “Let’s see what it is. Giacometti is getting fat enough off of us already.”

Grinning, Yuuri bit his lip and looked down at the small chest. It was locked with an intricate mechanism built into the chest itself. But it wouldn’t be locked for long. Yuuri drew the slender dagger hidden in his boot and began working at the lock with the tip. It took longer than he would have liked, but at last the lock clicked and popped open. Viktor came over to sit next to him and watched over his shoulder as he opened the lid.

The box was lined with velvet that seemed to shift from indigo to violet with the light. Nestled inside were a matched pair of golden rings, one just slightly smaller than the other. Gasping, Yuuri pulled one of them out and laid it in the palm of Viktor’s hand. The ring was unadorned, just a simple gold band, but it seemed to glow with an inner warmth in the candlelight. 

Viktor picked up the ring and held it between his fingers so they both could admire it. To Yuuri, it looked like a wedding ring. Actually, they both looked like wedding rings. Yuuri glanced at Viktor, who was biting his lower lip, considering something. Before Yuuri could ask what it was, Viktor took Yuuri’s right hand and held the ring up next to Yuuri’s finger. He didn’t put it on, but it was obvious it would be a perfect fit. 

“Let me see the other one,” Viktor breathed. Yuuri withdrew it from its bed of velvet and held it up. It was larger than the other one, but not by much. On impulse, he took Viktor’s right hand and held it up to Viktor’s ring finger. Again, it was perfect, almost as if the rings had been made for them.

Should they? Did they dare?

“Vitya,” Yuuri began, but before he could say anything else, Viktor interrupted him.

“We’re keeping these. No arguments.”

Yuuri leaned in and kissed Viktor. He would get no argument here.

“Put them back in the box and hide them in our pack,” Viktor said. “We can’t wear them yet, and we can’t let Giacometti know we have them.” They replaced the rings in the small chest and stuffed it inside a sleeve of one of his shirts. Viktor leaned in close to Yuuri and murmured, “Let’s give Giacometti his take and be off.” Yuuri nodded, slinging the pack up on his back as they headed out.

They made their way down back alleys to Giacometti’s inn and up to his room. Yuuri was so nervous he feared he would do something to give them away. He knew they shouldn’t have kept the rings, but they were perfect and beautiful, just like Viktor. 

When they got inside, Yuuri realized he needn’t have worried. Giacometti was deep in his cups, his attention divided between the woman he had on one arm and the man he had on the other. As it was, Viktor did all the talking. He was better at it, anyway. Viktor handed over the sack and Giacometti took it, his nose wrinkling as he looked them over.

“Excellent,” he slurred. He opened the bag and inspected the contents, then closed it back up and handed it to the man at his side. “Darling, take care of this, will you?” When the man got up, Giacometti turned back to them and smiled.

“I don’t suppose you two would be interested in any more work, would you?” Giacometti asked. 

“No sir,” Viktor replied, “but thank you for the offer. If you don’t mind, we’ll take our leave of you now.”

Giacometti nodded and they left the inn, careful to make sure they weren’t followed. Once they were far from the inn and certain they were alone, they ducked down a side alley. Yuuri unshouldered the pack and set it on the ground. Feeling bold, he pulled the box out of his pack and opened it again. As Viktor watched, he took his hand and slid the larger of the rings on his finger.

“Promise me you’ll be mine forever,” he said, looking up at Viktor’s face. Smiling, Viktor took the smaller ring and put it on Yuuri’s finger.

“Only if you promise to run away with me,” Viktor replied. Yuuri’s answer was to pull Viktor in for a quick kiss. 

They raced down the back streets, making their way to the harbor ahead of the sun. Somewhere among these tall and beautiful ships was one that would take them to a new life far away. Yuuri felt like laughing as they ran. The darkness of this place and their lives here had been lifted from him like a fog burning off in the sun. He felt like a new man.

He looked over at Viktor and he could see he felt the same. His smile was wide and his eyes were bright and he looked happier than he had in a long time. Yuuri took Viktor’s hand and together they walked through the gate, eager to find a ship and to start their journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments, kudos, and shares are worth their weight in gold medals, baby!


End file.
